


Creating a Monster

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [6]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, lots of glaring, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor figures out how to get Loki to quit being passive-aggressive. It might work a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating a Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> I'm not sure how entertaining this will be for readers who aren't familiar with either the Spanish language or Mexican food (probably not at all), but for those who are, enjoy!

It had been ages since Thor had taken Loki to his favorite restaurant. They used to go once a week like clockwork. Now, though, since their father had fallen into his Sleep and Thor had stepped forward to fill his place on the throne, it seemed like all Thor had time for was work, work, work. 

What about Loki? 

"You are quiet tonight, brother," Thor said as they fell into bed. 

Loki shrugged. "Just tired," he answered. 

Thor knew perfectly well what that meant. "Tell me what troubles you," he coaxed. 

"I don't want to taco bout it." 

Thor knew very well what happened when he pushed Loki to talk against his will, so he kissed him and said nothing else. He had some idea, though. He did not like how little time they had spent together of late, either. In the morning he ordered that all his meetings until lunch be canceled, and returned to their chambers. Loki was just waking. 

"I have cleared my morning to spend some time with you. It hurts me that I have seen you so little in these recent weeks. Would you care to spar?" 

"No, let's do archery today. I want to practice with my arroz." 

Thor consented, happy that Loki seemed to have forgiven him so quickly. When they reached the shooting range, though, it quickly became clear that Loki still had other things on his mind. Thor tried again to lure him into revealing his feelings, but it only annoyed him. So much so, in fact, that he cut his finger on a newly sharpened arrowhead. 

"Are you hurt?" Thor asked. 

"No, not much," Loki said with a sigh. "Almost no pan at all." 

"Perhaps we should go find a healing stone, all the same. That cut looks deep." 

"Yes, perhaps we should. Just in queso." 

They walked together to the hall of the healers. "I am very sorry. I am already late for my afternoon meeting with the council," Thor said. 

Loki glared after him. 

When they met for dinner, it was even worse. Thor had ordered a table set for them in the garden, where the two of them could eat alone. Loki sat glaring at the flowers. 

"It's getting caldo. I'm chile," Loki said. 

"Yes, it is a little brisk. Let me give you my cloak, brother." 

"I'm nacho brother! I never was." 

Thor knew Loki was in a mood, but the virulence of Loki's words still left him taken aback. "Are we breaking up?" he asked quietly. 

"You're the one breaking up with me!" Loki snapped. 

"I... what? I have no idea what you are talking about." 

Loki glared. Usually, if he just glared in silence long enough, Thor would say something to break the tension. This time, though, he did not. At last, Loki spoke. "I've been telling you for ages and you don't even care. I want to go to the taqueria," he said peevishly. 

Thor's shoulders fell. "I had hoped to keep this a surprise," he said. "I hired the kitchen staff from your favorite place to come work here once a week. They are still settling in, is all. I wanted to save time, that we might spend it dining together rather than traveling the Bifrost." 

Loki's eyes widened and he stood. "Must we spend it dining, or in... other things?" he asked. 

"It can go to other things," Thor said, grinning as Loki straddled his lap. "But perhaps you will remember, after this, that I long give you all you desire, if you will merely tell me what you wish." 

Loki leaned forwards and whispered into Thor's ear. He took nearly twenty minutes, during which Thor found himself simultaneously intrigued, nervous, aroused, and eager. 

"...and I _definitely_ want to finish it all off with an alligator fuckhouse." 

Thor nodded. His mouth was as dry as he had ever known. "All right," he said. 


End file.
